


The Best Are Always Broken

by LynnieSynn



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Gen, Pokemon Fanfiction, War, violent au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnieSynn/pseuds/LynnieSynn
Summary: A darker view of the pokemon world."This was our training though. We were the perfect soldiers. What made us so perfect is that we had no idea we were training for war. We just thought we were athletes! We thought we were chosen and supreme. We had no idea we were merely pawns in a sick, sick games. We were the pawns that were going to succeed. We were trained to be masters. We were trained to be the very best.We were Pokemon trainers."





	The Best Are Always Broken

We who survived are hardly considered lucky. We are the ones who watched everyone else suffer. We watched everyone else bleed. We are the ones who saw the light leave out of the victim's eyes. Yet, we are the ones who lived. We are the ones who killed and fought hard enough to survive. We did the most gruesome acts, and we are the ones living. I wouldn't consider us lucky. We are cursed.

This started twenty years ago. It was an undercover war that went twenty years in the making! They started taking children out of school at an early age, normally about ten or eleven, and promising them a fulfilling life. Imagine every elementary school taking three or four of their students out a year and training them for war. They were sent on missions. They were told they were to become the "best" and to "catch them all" because that is what it took to be a master.

Pokemon are creatures that inhabit our world. People have been training and battling them for years. It wasn't until the past fifty years that they made it into an organized sport. It is probably one of the only sports that has evolved throughout the years. Fifty years ago, everyone who competed had one Pokemon because they didn't have PokeBalls back then. They were able to trap and control one pokemon. Very few ever successfully controlled more than one. Most died if they tried. It was too tricky to put too many pokemon close together. They often rebelled and murdered their trainers.

Luckily, PokeBalls were developed about thirty-five years ago. The balls could successfully break down the biological engineering of a pokemon. Inside the ball, while the breakdown was happening, the pokemon is blasted with an array of endorphins. Their mind is manipulated into trusting their new trainer. How did the pokemon know who they were falling for and their master was? The PokeBall pricks the finger of the person before being thrown to get a blood sample. The blood is injected into the pokemon, and due to the biology of pokemon, this made them view their trainer as family.

Training is bitter and hard. Most people look at us like we breeze through it. We often get scoffed off by civilians who claim that we were chosen to follow the easiest path in life. After all, the students chosen from every school are normally in gifted classes or skipped a grade. We were smarter than the average kid. We are also physically able. Normally, the children chosen had no ailments and were healthy. We were chosen to be the perfect soldiers.

Now, mind you, we are not the only ones who are allowed to have Pokemon. If one so chooses, they can drop out of school at sixteen or pick up the task whenever they felt like it, but they have to pass tests that the chosen students didn't. They had to go through a series of physicals, obstacle courses, and tests. It is easier just to go to college and do something productive like make money or children! However, this is a free course to fail as many times as you want before you actually succeed. 

Not to mention, pokemon training is viewed as very elite. Despite the mockery we often receive, we are also put on a pedestal. There are plenty of perks that come with the title. We control great titans with simple commands. We wrestle with monsters. We face death on a daily without blinking an eye. Trainers think the civilians fear us more than anything. Not respect fear but afraid fear. Trainers become a different breed of human after we are broken by the world.

Being a Chosen One means that we received a pokemon from the "professors" to begin our mission with. These pokemon were trained and taught in combat. They were made to be the strongest and perfect soldiers. You don't just find pokemon like this in the wild. They were bred to be fighters. No, they were bred to be victorious! Those that chose to be trainers were to capture their own companion. They were given their first PokeBall by the "professor" or their staff in whichever city and taken outside of the town to catch a pokemon. They were just wild pokemon that were weak enough to be caught by a newbie. It was sickening and sad. They never stood a chance compared to Chosen Ones and our partners.

After getting our first pokemon, it was time to catch more and train them. Like I said before, training is bitter and hard. It is excruciatingly painful. Pokemon don't just learn attacks! They have to be taught. It has to be an one-on-one type of instruction. They need encouragement and targets. Trainers are the ones that get the butt end. I have been burnt so many times from training fire types. My bones have been broken from fighting and rock types. Any type of Pokemon with a healing ability is so rare because every trainer needs one. They are almost a necessity to keep living! However, the better trainers we are, the better fighters we have become. We now know how to dodge bullet seed attacks or high jump kicks. We can withstand having a thunderbolt sent through our system. The scars from the ember attacks don't hurt as much anymore.

Trainers are not as attractive as we seem. We are covered in scars and dirt. We rarely get a chance to clean up. Our clothes are tattered and dirty. We only own one or two outfits. We have to travel lightly. Rumors fly around that we carry tents. The Chosen Ones don't. We have learned the hard way that you can't escape from a horde of beedrill with a heavy tent weighing down your back. I know, we make money when we win battles, but do you think we can afford anything with that? We have to buy food for ourselves and six pokemon. I don't know if you know this or not, but the bigger a pokemon is, the hungrier it gets! If you leave a starving ursaring next to a baby eevee and turn your head for a minute, your eevee is gone. I learned this from personal experience. You may be able to tame pokemon with your blood, but you can't change natural instinct completely!

Oh, yes, did they forget to tell you that pokemon can die? I mean, yes, we can resurrect them. Pokemon Centers can do that quite easily. However, there is a limit. It's about three days give or take the severity of the injuries. When we get our Pokemon back, they are weak. We have to go through tremendous amounts of training and therapy to get them back up to where they are. We withdraw our pokemon when they "faint" because they can recuperate a bit in the PokeBall. We don't have to go through all that extensive training and backtracking. It is the smarter thing to do.

Pokemon "Gyms" were not like they described them. They were horrible life or death obstacles. We face battles on difficult terrains. When we walk in, we register our Pokemon at the door. The trainers and leader pick out their Pokemon according to the status of our Pokemon so they can challenge us appropriately. It is bloody and brutal most of the time. If your Pokemon were injured and you went to heal them, they mocked you on the way out. The trainers threw things at you. They try to get you killed. Retreating to heal out of a gym is a mistake you only make once before you know it is a bad idea. Most trainers face a gym once a year. It is hard task to get six Pokemon up to a perfect standard.

There were leaders in my time. There were the people we wanted to be like. There were people like Gary Oak and Ash Ketchum. They were perfect. They were naturals. They were what we heard stories about when we were children. The school would tell us all about it. Our parents didn't want to hear anything about it. It wasn't until we were out in the world with our Pokemon that we understood that they may have lived up to the words of others, but the greatness that they looked like was because they were now models for the world. I would give money to look as amazing as Gary Oak did.

Due to our lifestyle choice, we don't have much of a social life, friends, or family. We never got to be in social situations like high school to learn to deal with other people and emotions. We only know how to focus on our goal to be the best. This is far from just a game to us. We typically are able to find comfort outside the beasts in the balls. They become our family. Every once in a while, trainers will make companionship with other trainers, but this tends to turn into rivalry before too long. We are competitive and broken.

I heard stories of a guy that started dating a girl that wasn't a trainer. She had never really been around Pokemon. Then, one day, she got curious about her boyfriend's Charizard and tried to pet it. The Charizard didn't like the stranger and sent her up into flames. This is why we don't date anyone. Even if we date other trainers, it is hard for a pokemon to view them as anything less than a challenger in some cases. It is our job to protect people from the monsters we control.

Life as a trainer is lonely. We have no capabilities to handle emotions. We want people around, but we don't know how to interact with them. We have severe "fight or flight" reactions, and they are almost always to fight. We embarrass ourselves and others in public. Other trainers understand. If we encounter each other in public when one of us is having this sort of episode, we are able to calm them down. We are able to support them. However, being friends is not a good idea. We exchange numbers, but we often live in the woods where cell phones cannot charge or receive reception so it doesn't matter. Family members never know where to find us.

If I had been smarter at ten, I would have turned this offer down. 

But, this was our training. We were the perfect soldiers. What made us so perfect is that we had no idea we were training for war. We just thought we were athletes! We thought we were chosen and supreme. We had no idea we were merely pawns in a sick, sick games. We were the pawns that were going to succeed. We were trained to be masters. We were trained to be the very best.

We were Pokemon trainers.


End file.
